deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sabor
Sabor is the secondary antagonist of the 1999 animated comedy-drama adventure film, Tarzan. She is the one responsible for the death of Tarzan's parents, as well as Kerchak and Kala's child. Fanon Ideas so Far * Shere Khan vs Sabor * Zira vs. Sabor '(Completed) '''Battle Record ' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: ''The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.'' |-|Spoiler= Battle Record * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' *Scar (The Lion King) *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) History Sabor was a dangerous, aggressive and ferocious leopard who was well known throughout the jungles of Africa. One night, Kerchak and Kala's infant son wondered off in pursuit of a frog, giving Sabor the oppurtunity to catch and devour him, with the child's completely distraught parents not being able to do a thing about it. That same night, she had broken into a treehouse that a couple had built and killed them both. Before their infant son could die in Sabor's jaws, Kala rescued the baby and. by luck, managed to trap her son's killer by trapping one of her paws with a rope and a pulley while elevating down on a boat. Kala then growled at Sabor before fleeing away with the baby, calling her Tarzan and raising him as her own son. When Tarzan had reached the age of 18, Sabor ambushed the gorilla troop. Kerchak fought Sabor to the death, but his size and brute strength were no match for Sabor's greater speed and agility, and she soon had him at her mercy until Tarzan intervened just before she could kill the gorilla leader. The fight between Tarzan and Sabor would be the final moments of the latter's life when she leaped down on her archenemy and plunged them both into a pit, where she was incidentally impaled on the head of Tarzan's spear tip as the ape man raised it against the leopard, killing her. Tarzan then called out his famous ape man cry, as he lifted up Sabor's dead body for all to see, having (albeit unknowingly) avenged the deaths of his parents and Kerchak and Kala's original son. Death Battle Info Background *Species: Leopard (Panthera pardus) *Height: 22-25 inches *Weight: 62–132lbs *Age: Over 20 at death *Inspired by the lionesses of the same name from the original Tarzan novels Powers and Abilities *Speed *Jaw strength *Brute strength *Stealth *Senses *Acrobatics *Leaping *Climbing *Endurance *Claws *Teeth Feats *Killed and devoured the infant son of Kerchak and Kala *Slaughterd both of Tarzan's parents *Fought Kala over the infant Tarzan *Crushed wood with ease *Overpowered and almost killed Kerchak if not for Tarzan's intervention *Came closer to killing Tarzan than Clayton ever did *Somehow lived to be roughly 20+ years ** Average lifespan of a leopard is 12-17 years. *Was able to chase after Kala effectively *''Battled Sora multiple times (Kingdom Hearts canon)'' ** For some reason, Sabor is referred to as a male leopard in the Kingdom Hearts canon Weaknesses *Killed by Tarzan *Not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed *Usually relied on ambushing prey to kill them *Incredibly aggressive *Weaknesses of any biological animal Category:Disney Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Animal Combatants Category:Angry Combatants Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Cats Category:Disney's Tarzan Characters Category:Movie Combatants Category:Claw Users